


Spilled Salt

by nathaniels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniels/pseuds/nathaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget to throw salt over your shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurel_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_queen/gifts).



Dinner.

Dinner with the organization officials and the highest ranking officers was one of the biggest offers one could receive. Uta adjusted his tie and smiled. He couldn't believe he was invited. His partner in crime, Rize, stood next to him. The woman was also adjusting her suit. "I told you we were going to make it to the top." Uta nodded. "We worked so hard to get here it would be fucking wild if we didn't."

The dining room wasn't large, but it was quite extravagant. Mahogany decor with golden furnishings, vintage oil paintings,  and a long dining table in the center. Important figures sat at the ends of the table and the lower ranking agents filled the space in the middle. 

The buzz of lively chatter and laughter already filled the room as Uta and Rize took their seats. "Agent Rize! Agent Uta! I didn't expect you to make it. I'm glad you did." Nico, the waiter, was an old friend of Uta and met Rize that way. They were good friends. 

Uta chuckled and pulled the chair out for Rize before seating himself. "The room is awfully loud," Rize commented, referring to the certain group of officials to their left. Uta nodded in agreement and sighed. "Isn't it great? Sure it might be a bit annoying but we're here. That fact alone is amazing." Rize cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes. Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." She dismissed herself and walked out to the hallway where the washrooms were located. 

She walked out of the stall, waking her hands when she heard to other women talking. "Did you hear about the demon? Apparently he'll drag you and a person close to you into his hell!" "That sounds horrifying!" The two women finally acknowledged Rize's presence and immediately shut up. 'A demon?...... interesting.....'

Back with Uta, Rize leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I heard something about a demon." Uta looked at Rize and raised an eyebrow. "Another one? I thought we got rid of them all." "Apparently not." Rize pulled back and ate the food on her plate. Uta was left wondering. 'I hope we catch it soon.' He turned his attention to the steak in front of him. 

It was ridiculously bland. Uta almost spit it out. "Pass the salt please, Rize." Rize laughed quietly and handed him the salt shaker. "To match your personality." Uta took it a bit too forcefully, the salt spilling everywhere. 'Shit!' Thankfully, everyone was too caught up in either their food or their conversation that they didn't notice.  Rize looked over and tapped his shoulder. 

"Throw some over your shoulder," Rize teased him. Uta cleaned up the salt and rolled his eyes. "Very funny Kamishiro." 

The night continued with ease and a side of dread. Someone. Watching. Waiting. Anticipating.


	2. Chapter 2

After the dinner, the two agents drove to their shared house. It wasn't uncommon for agent partners to share a house, as it saved money and time. Rize smiled, full and jolly. "That was great!....." She was already nodding off in her seat. Uta chuckled and elbowed her lightly. "Hey, wake up. We've yet to get home so you can sleep on your bed."

Rize nodded, shaking off her drowsiness. "Yeah....ok......" 'Rize works so hard. Too hard. I bet it was her contribution that got us the invitation to the dinner. I wish I could be as determined as her one day.' Uta was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a dark figure behind him in the rear view mirror. 

He immediately turned around, only to see nothing there. 'I must be getting tired too...' Uta pulled up to the house driveway and shook Rize awake. "Come on, we're here." She and Uta both got out and parked the car. 

Inside, Rize immediately went to her room. "Good night," She mumbled and closed the door. Uta also walked to his room, removing his suit. He crashed onto his bed, Morpheus whisking him into a deep sleep.

Little did Uta know, Uta forgot to close his door. It was open to anyone- or should one say- anything.


	3. Chapter 3

It creeped slowly, watching Uta's every move, from the small movements to his chest rising and falling. 

Uta woke up in a small pool of blood. He began to scream, waking and worrying Rize. "Uta?! Are you ok?! What happened?!" Rize burst in and helped Uta up. Uta began to shake in her arms. "T-there was s-something and it c-cut me-" Rize took a damp towel and wiped his face. 

"Where were you cut?" She asked, inspecting Uta's body for wounds. Uta lifted his sleeve, only to be greeted by untorn skin. Rize raised an eyebrow at this. "Where can you be bleeding from?.......Is this even your blood?"

Uta shrugged, eyes wide at the realization that he might have not been the victim. "Who else's could it be?" Rize looked around the room for busted locks, open windows, finding nothing. 

"That's strange.......Well you should stay home today. You look a bit shaken up." Uta nodded and went to go take a shower. 

'Just you wait........I'll get you Uta......' It smiled and crawled up tighter in its hiding place.


	4. Chapter 4

Rize and Uta were on a mission three days later and nearly forgot the whole ordeal until that night, when Uta woke up screaming again. 

Rize rushed into his room and immediately began looking around. Uta crawled up in a ball and sobbed quietly, scared out of his mind. 

"Nothing! What is in here!!!!" Rize screamed in frustration. "How dare something come in our house and terrorize us!!" She stomped her feet in rage and sat on Uta's bed. 

That's when it began crawling out. Both Rize and Uta's eyes stretched to the size of saucers and they began screaming. It was a short lived scream, however, soon to be interrupted by a large cackling sound.

It took its two tentacles and wrapped them around Uta and Rize's throats, breaking their necks and killing them instantly. 

"You shouldn't have forgotten to throw salt over your shoulder."

Game over and goodnight.


End file.
